OFF HER ROCKER
by NightOwl525
Summary: Kathy has fallen off the deep end and gone crazy. Who will take the fall? Rated T for some minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own SVU or any of the characters related to the show.**_

_**All of the ages are different than in the show and there is no Eli. Not a story for Kathy fans. I don't hate Kathy, but it is fun to write her this way.**_

_**OFF HER ROCKER**_

_**1-6 Precincts**_

_**Monday**_

_**September 23**__**rd**__**, 2013**_

_**9:00 AM**_

"Hey El, I'm going for some coffee. You want a refill?" I stood up and grabbed my coat. We had all been doing paper work for three days and we were getting bored, and carpal tunnel.

Elliot Stabler just shakes his head. "No thanks Liv, I'm fine." I nodded my head and went for the door.

It was a cool September day and I decided to walk the short distance to my favorite coffee shop. Feeling the cold air and seeing the leaves start to change color reminded me of last September right round this time.

**_**FlashBack**_**

I was just about to walk back up the precinct steps when I got a new text message.

_El: Hey Liv. Kathleen called, said Maureen was sick and she wanted to know if you could stop by. You can take my car._

_Liv: Sure El no problem. Aren't they at Kathy's?_

_El: Yea, so are the twins for the first time. _

_Liv: alright, just walking up the precinct steps._

I walked up the steps and grabbed the keys from Elliot.

The private school had a main water pipe break and the entire school flooded overnight. So the school put everyone on vacation for about 8 school days. Kathy had practically begged Elliot to allow her to have the kids for a few days while they were out of school. He relented and let them go over. She even asked for the twins to come over. The twins just turned two not long ago and she hasn't seen them since the divorce two years ago. The twins were only two months old when the divorce finalized and she always told Elliot she didn't want Lizzie and Dickie coming over.

I was nervous and a bit anxious to get to Elliot's old home where Kathy still resided. Maureen never got sick, but when she did it was never worse than the sniffles and sneezes.

I pulled into the drive way and was suspicious as soon as I realized Kathy's car wasn't there. I quickly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. When there was no answer I got my key and unlocked the door.

"Kat? Lizzie, Dickie!" I called and heard two sets of small feet thunder down the stairs.

"Mama Wiviah!" they slammed into my legs, their two year old selves not yet reaching my waist. Being that they were born at just 29 weeks they were still small. They had started calling me mama when they could talk. We kept telling them, 'No, I'm Livia' but they wouldn't have it so we settled for mama Wiviah.

"Mama Wiviah! MoMo sick!" they said together and it got me wondering where the ten and thirteen year old girls were.

I bent down to the little ones heights and put a hand on both their backs.

"Okay, so where is MoMo?" I asked.

"Potty!" they echoed and ran off towards the stairs again making me cringe at thought of them falling down. There really should be a baby gate at those stairs.

I walk into the upstairs to see Maureen hunched over the toilet heaving. Kathleen had a wet wash cloth held to her head. Kathleen looked freaked out and Maureen just looked exhausted.

"Mo!" I called out worried. "How long has she been like this Kat?" I asked.

"I don't know Livie. She's been throwing up almost constantly since 5:30 this morning. At first it was only a little bit but now it's like every five or ten minutes. She doesn't even have the chance to recover before it starts again." The young girl's voice shook and hitched and a tear ran down her cheek.

"It's alright Kit Kat," I put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her forward planting a kiss to her forehead. "You did good sweetie." Kathleen was the only one who called me Livie, the others called me Livia. I liked it though, made me feel like she really liked me.

I put a hand on Maureen's head and noticed that she was on fire.

"Kat, grab your and Maureen's bags and help the twins get theirs." I ordered and the kids scattered.

"Mo, sweetie, where is your mom?"

"She's… not my… mom." she said through labored breaths and I nodded.

"Okay, where is Kathy then?" I said switching names.

"I don't… know… she left… about six o'clock."

"She left you here like this?!" I was appalled and stunned. Maureen nodded and heaved again so I grabbed the garbage can from next to the toilet and emptied it onto the ground.

"Mo sweetie, can you stand up?"

"I dunno," was all she said before standing up. Her knees buckled when she stood up straight.

"That's a no then." I whispered under my breath.

I grabbed Maureen off the ground and handed her the trash can.

"KATHLEEN, ELIZABETH, RICHARD! LETS GO, WE'RE LEAVING!" we all made it to the door all at the same time and we ran to Elliot's car. Kathleen loaded the twins into their car seats and buckled them while I drove.

"Kat," I tossed her phone over the seat to her. "Dial your dad and hand the phone back."

"Daddy, Livie needs to talk to you." I get on the phone and can hear Elliot's panicked voice.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Mo is sick. Real sick," I looked over at Maureen and she was just staring out the window, her eyes glazed over.

"MO!" I yelled and Maureen's eyes refocused a bit when she looked over. "Stay with us Mo." Maureen nodded.

"El, I'm on my way to the hospital. I have to go I'm about to turn on your back up sirens." I hung up and flipped the switch. Both my and Elliot's cars were equipped with cop lights in case we needed to get to a crime scene while we were on call.

Maureen heaved again, this time throwing up blood. We slid into the ambulance of the hospital and I grabbed Maureen while Kathleen followed along holding the twins hands.

"I need a doctor!" I yelled in my loud detective's voice. A nurse saw us and immediately called for the on call doctor and a gurney.

When I laid Maureen on the gurney the doctor asked, "What do we have?" his stethoscope already pressed to her chest.

"Uh, Caucasian female. Name is Maureen Stabler, 13, 82lbs. She has been throwing up for 8 hours straight and on the way here she started throwing up blood." I tried to get into detective mode but it wasn't working. When I finished speaking Maureen coughed and more blood came up. All the sudden Maureen looked up at me.

"Momma, I don't feel so good." I knelt down next to her a tear ran down her face and I wiped it away trying in vain to keep my own tears at bay. She had never called me mom or any variation of the name and it scared me to know that she was scared enough to want me to be there as her mother.

"Don't worry sweetie, the doctors are going to make you feel so much better." I kissed Maureen's head. It was a surprise when her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to seize.

"Get her to the OR, now!" they rushed Maureen off and twins clung to my legs. I picked them up putting a twin on each side. They weren't very big, only 30 inches tall and just under 25 pounds. They were still really skinning even though they both ate like little piglet's all the time.

"Come on Kit Kat. Let's go see if your dads here yet." I whispered and we walked out to the waiting room where Elliot was standing with his back to us.

"I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled. "She came in here, not too long ago with a tall brunette, a shorter child brunette and a set of blonde twins! Please, I just need to know if she is going to be okay." He whispered the last part I could see the energy draining from him and being replaced with worried and fear.

The young nurse looked terrified of him. She wasn't going to know who he was looking for. They just got her and the nurse that was with them hasn't come back up yet.

"Elliot! Stop scaring the poor girl." I scolded and he whirled around.

"Liv! Is she okay? What happened?" Kathleen jumped at him and he picked her up holding her close. I led him over to some chairs for us to sit down in and started to explain.

"I walked in and twins came running in telling me that MoMo was sick. So I followed them up stairs and Kat was holding a wet rag to Mo's head. She has been throwing up every five to ten minutes for the last eight hours and Kathy just left her there to deteriorate." I was so angry with Kathy that I was almost shaking and you could see the anger rolling off Elliot in waves.

"I tried everything daddy. Soda with no bubbles, chewing on ice, small sips of cold water. It just wouldn't stop. I didn't know what to do so I called you because she kept asking for Livie." Elliot dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"You did the right thing Kat." Elliot praised.

"Kit Kat, you know you could have call me directly sweetie." I reminded.

"Yea but I didn't want to interrupt you or anything." She laid her head down on Elliot shoulder.

"Kathleen, Have I ever gotten mad at you for calling me?" I asked firmly.

She shook her head, "No but Kathy does. She keeps calling us pests."

"You are not pests!" Elliot and I said together.

After a few days in the hospital, Maureen was good as new. They never did find out what caused her illness, but after six large bags of fluids in the first day alone, she began to recover.

Elliot filed for sole custody that week. He got it too. Kathy failed to show up until last minute, but being the fair judge that I know Jeff Lofka to be, he order for the proceeding to be held a week later. Well Kathy failed to appear again until the last minute so Elliot was awarded full custody and Kathy had no legal right to see them. Well Kathy lost her shit right then and there. I mean she went full out bat shit crazy. Little did I know, that was just the beginning.

**_**End FlashBack**_**

**_TBC_**

**_Please review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

**_Olivia _**

**_Station_**

**_September 23rd 2013_**

"Thank you," I paid the teen at the register and tipped her before heading back to the station. I pulled my coat tighter when the chilly wind blew.

I walked into the squad room to see Kathy standing in front of Elliot her hands waving all around in a mad fashion. Elliot was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, feet planted firmly on the ground, his jaw clenched.

"I want to see my kids Elliot!" she demanded. Her body was shaky and she was a mess, her hair wild and her clothes dirty.

He just shook his head. "No Kathy, you have no legal right to them. You didn't care enough to show on time for the custody hearing so why do you care now?" he argued.

"Because they are my kids and I love them." she said calmly. It was eerily calm, like the calm before the storm. I highly doubted it was because they were her kids. She has to yet to care about anytime in the lat three years.

"If you love them so much then why did you leave your own daughter on the floor to deteriorate to almost no return?" he spat. I knew Elliot would argue until he was blue in the face and I think Kathy knew that too.

She scoffed. "Fine if you won't let me see them I will just go get them, whether I need to use force or not!" she yelled and ran from the building before we could catch her.

Elliot and I ran back into the squad room and grabbed our phones in a heartbeat.

"El you call the school and I'll and I'll call the daycare." He nodded and we started dialing.

"Child's Path daycare," Ms. Veronica answered.

"Hi Ms. Veronica, this is Olivia Benson,"

"Oh hi Ms. Benson, what can I do you?" she asked.

"I need you to lock down your facility. Don't let anyone in or out until I get there." I ordered, giving her directions.

"Why what's wrong?" I could hear the click of the doors lock in the background.

"We think Kathy Malone, the twin's mother is on her way to get them. If she shows up at the daycare do NOT let her in under any circumstances. Do you understand? She is to be considered armed and dangerous."

"Yes ma'am. When will you be here?" her voice shook.

"Ten minutes tops. Don't worry about opening the door for me, I will pick your lock."

"O…okay." She stuttered and hung up.

I grabbed my coat and Elliot hung up his phone. "Liv, you get the twins I'll get Mo and Kat." I nodded.

"Fin, Munch, tell Cragen where we went and what's going on." They agreed and we headed to our cars.

"Liv, we meet back here!" Elliot called walking backwards. I already had the twin's car seats in my car. I bought my own set when we made the agreement. I offered to pick the twins up after work on Monday and keep them until Thursday morning, dropping them off and picking them up from daycare before and after work while he worked late. Maureen and Kathleen had been caring for them before, but it was hard for them being that the twins were so little.

I flicked the lights and sirens on and hauled ass toward the day care center. All I could hope was that Kathy wouldn't try and hurt her kids. I knew the twins wouldn't go with her. The first time they really stayed with her was a year ago and she hasn't seen them since. Even then, the visit last year was the first time she'd seen them since they were infants.

I skidded into the parking lot and ran to the door. I quickly picked the lock and walked in, re-locking the door behind me.

"Lizzie? Dickie? Ms. Veronica?" I called out but suddenly a gunshot rang out and the sound of shattering glass filled the air.

The next shot whizzed just passed my head and I dropped to the ground.

"Dammit," I mumbled under my breath and headed towards the crying. I found Ms. Veronica and all the kids in the room under the stair case.

I pulled my gun out and put myself in the door way of 'Harry Potters room'.

"Is everyone okay?" I whispered to Ms. Veronica and she nodded. The twins then noticed who I was and launched at me.

"Mama Wiviah!" they whispered. I turned and looked at them real quick.

"Lizzie, Dickie, Mama Livia loves you very much but until we get home today I need you to call me just Livia. Do you understand? What's my name?" I ordered in the kindest tone I could. I did not need Kathy finding out they called me mama right now.

"Wiviah," their little voices shook and I pulled them close for a minute.

"As soon as this is all over I will be Mama again, okay." They nodded.

I heard some footsteps on the stairs and readied myself. "Lizzie, Dickie, darling, it's time to go home!" she called in a cheery voice. I felt Lizzie and Dickie shake their heads no against my back.

Kathy appeared in front of us and she looked at the twins. "Hey guys you ready to go home?" she asked and they shook their heads no again.

"You aren't taking them anywhere Kathy," I took up a defensive stance not planning on allowing her take my- I mean Elliot's kids.

"Well I could just go through you," she laughed.

"No way in hell." I stated. I raised my gun but she shot it out of my hand. The only thought that ran across my brain at that moment was 'Fuck. Where did that come from?'

"JACOB!" a large man walked down the stairs, "Get the runts" she ordered.

He looked at all the kids, "Uh there's a lot of runts here Kath, which ones?"

"The ones hiding behind the slut here," she spat.

"Kathy, think about what you are doing. They are your kids, your own flesh and blood. You wouldn't want to hurt them." I tried talking her down but she just laughed.

"I could care less if they were my kids or not. I just need the money." She laughed then turned serious.

"Now stand up," she motioned with her gun. I stood up and the twins clung to my legs.

"Uh Kath, they won't let go," Jacob complained.

"As long as they come with us I don't care how they get there."

They led us to the parking lot and that is when I took my chance, the only chance I may get. I hit speed dial number one on my phone, Elliot. Then I swung my foot around and knocked out my biggest threat, Jacob. He crumpled and hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Kathy turned around and pointed her gun. I pushed her hands into the air and spoke.

"Lizzie, Dickie run! NOW! Run to the woods, stay back there and don't come out until you hear daddy call for you. NOW!" I ordered. They took off running behind me but as I spoke Kathy kneed me and got the upper hand. She fired a bullet point blank into my stomach and I stumbled backwards until I hit something and then I slid down what turned out to be car.

I heard what I thought were sirens in the distance and I internally cheered. Elliot would be here soon enough to get the twins before they got too cold. On second thought, I was cold, shivering. My over

"Shit," Kathy yelled and I heard a car peel out.

"MAMA WIVIAH!" I heard the twins coming running back. I could have sworn I told them not to come out of the woods, but what could I do? They are only three.

They sat on either side of me, and I couldn't help but think that in just a minute, they were going to be sitting with a dead body.

Lizzie was looking down at me and looked at her.

"I love you," I whispered and it wasn't but seconds after that my whole world went black.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

**_**Elliot**_**

**_Station_**

**_September 23rd 2013_**

I had just walked into the precinct with Kat and Mo when my phone rang. I looked down and saw that it was Liv,

"Hey Liv I-." I got cut off by they sound of struggling and yelling.

"Lizzie, Dickie run! NOW! Run to the woods, stay back there and don't come out until you hear daddy call for you. NOW!" Olivia ordered and I heard foot falls running away.

There was a bit more and then "Uff," the sound of air being knocked out of your chest, and a gunshot. My heart sank. My kids or Olivia.

"Liv! LIV, OLIVIA!" I yelled into the receiver but there was no answer.

"MAMA WIVIAH!" I heard the twins run back but she didn't answer them.

"Olivia!" I yelled again. Then I heard the phone move around.

"Daddy?" I heard a scared little voice. Lizzie had picked the up the phone.

"Yea, pumpkin it's me. Are you and your brother okay?" I didn't get answer but knew how they talked on the phone.

"Pumpkin, I can't see you, you have to use your words for daddy." I coaxed. "Are you and your brother okay?"

"Yes, Mama not answeren. Hers not talken eaver daddy." She cried. My fears were overwhelming me now.

"Okay pumpkin, you sit right there with Mama. Daddy's on his way right now. You just keep talking to me. Sing me your favorite song."

While she sang the theme song to 'The Wonder Pets' I looked at the girls.

"Stay here with Casey! Fin, Munch, Something's wrong, we need to get the daycare now!" I ordered.

"Daddy, why Mama bleedin?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know pumpkin, tell me about it, where is she bleeding? Is she bleeding a little bit like when you fall off your bike?" I asked trying to ascertain how bad she was hurt.

"Hers tummy."

"Okay, is it just a little bit?"

"No, it looks wike da rain puddles we's wike to jump in." my heart sank even further. She was going to bleed out before I could get to her. "Her's not talken daddy," she started to cry and I felt the first of my own tears start a trail down my cheek.

"I know pumpkin, but we are almost there. Put the phone down for just a second. Do you hear daddy's sirens?" there was silence for a minute.

"Yes, yous hurry right daddy?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Yes pumpkin, I'm turning the corner right now." We turned into the parking lot and I was out of the car before Fin had the chance to top moving.

"DADDY!" the twins ran to me and they were both covered in what I guessed was Liv's blood. I pulled them close for a minute before they struggle to pull away.

"Mama," they pointed.

I sat down next to Liv and put fingers on her neck. There was nothing. I laid her our flat and started chest compressions.

One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe. I check again and still nothing so I try again. One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe. I check again and her pulse is there. It's weak and thready and barely there, but shes alive.

"Fin! I need a bus!"

"Already have the helicopter on its way. ETA two minutes,"

I look down and I can see the blood pouring out of her. I rip her shirt open and ball it up over the wound in her stomach.

"I have to say Liv, this is not how I imagined the first time seeing you with your shirt off," I mumbled to her. Her entire body is covered in blood from her chest down to the tops of her thighs. I look over and the twins are covered head to toe in her blood. Their hands, face, legs, hair, it's all covered in blood.

I hear the telltale fast, 'whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop' of the helicopter landing in the clearing fifty feet away.

"Lizzie, Dickie, come here to Uncle Fin. Your daddy needs to go help Mama." Fin called them over and they went right to him.

The EMT's got her loaded quickly and I turned long enough to yell to Fin, "They have clean clothes in Liv's trunk!" it was Monday. She had them until Thursday morning since I work late.

We get on the helicopter and they start hooking her up to all sorts of machines. They take some blood from her wound and put it on some paper.

"She's AB, the only blood type we don't have Jerry!"

I turn to her, "I'm AB." I knew my blood type from being a Marine, and I also knew that AB was very hard to come by.

She takes my hand and pricks my finger confirming what I just told her.

"Hold on, you will probably get dizzy after this." Jerry put an IV in my arm and the woman patched the hole in Liv's stomach tightly. She took the blood that was collecting in the bag and started pouring it directly into an IV in Liv's arm.

"She's still not stabilizing." She curses under her breath and I do the only thing available to me right now.

"Liv, you have to be alright. You have to make it through this. I need you here Liv, with me. I can't make it without you. I love you Olivia Benson. I can't lose you."

"She's stabilizing," she looked up at me with a smile. "Keep on talking detective, it's working." I nodded and looked back at Liv.

"Come on Liv. You can do this, you're Bad Ass Benson. You kept them safe, you did it Liv. We need you, the twins, Maureen, Kathleen and even me. I love you Olivia." I leaned down and kissed her forehead and moved her bangs out her face.

"She's stable. Nice job detective. She's a fighter."

I nodded, "She has a lot to live for."

"ETA four minutes" the pilot called.

"Tell me about her," the EMT practically ordered.

"What can I say? She a stubborn, strong willed detective who annoys the hell out me some days, but she is the mother my kids don't have, she's caring, protective, and has a maternal instinct to rival a bears. Shes my whole world, without her I have no partner, best friend, or confidant." I take her hand in mine and I realize we are landing.

TBC

Lets see what happens next. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

**_Elliot_**

**_Hospital_**

**_September 23rd 2013_**

We land and practically run off the copter to the hospital where a doctor and nurse staff is waiting.

"What do we have?"

"Caucasian female; Detective Benson; 33 years old; with a GSW to the abdomen."

"Any allergies?"

I nodded, "Yea, Penicillin and latex." He immediately backed off his hands in the air.

"I NEED NEW GLOVES! NO LATEX!" as soon as a nurse stripped him of his gloves and replaced them with the purple latex free gloves the other nurses changed theirs. The nurses started hooking her up to all sorts of machines. Olivia just laid there, completely unresponsive while they cut the remaining clothes from her body. One nurse walked over to me and handed me her gun holster. The surgeon rushed her back through the doors towards the OR.

I just stood there, staring at the doors she went through. What if she didn't make it out? What if there was some sort of brain damage because I didn't get her heart started quick enough? I really can't lose her, and neither could the kids. Especially the twins, Dickie was such a Momma's boy and that little boy could do no wrong in her eyes. Liv was such a good mother to them, it would kill them if she doesn't make it through this.

I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my back, "Sir, could you fill out these papers please," she asked sweetly and I nodded taking the papers.

Just as I finished the last papers Casey came running in.

"Elliot, oh my god that's a lot of blood." She stammered. "Uh yeah, anyway here, put these on. I just got the twins to calm down after they freaked out from all the blood on their clothes."

I took the clothes and quickly changed and washed my face. I put the soiled clothes into the plastic bag and walked out to the waiting room.

"DADDY!" all four kids ran to me. I picked Lizzie and Dickie up and we all walked back over to the chairs.

I sat down with the twins in my lap and Mo and Kat on either side. We sat for hours waiting for news. I went up to the nurse's station to ask for any word.

"Can you tell me anything about Detective Benson?" the nurse looked up at me.

"Are you family?"

"Sorta, to an extent." I replied.

"What do you mean by sorta?" she asked nicely.

"Daddy, Mama otay yet?" Lizzie ran up to me. I picked her up and set her on my hip.

"I don't know yet pumpkin." She laid her head down on my shoulder and looked at the nurse.

"Is she Ms. Benson's daughter?" she asked. I decided right then and there that lying was probably my best option.

"Yes, and so are the other three over there." I pointed behind me.

"Ms. Benson is still in surgery." She told me and then looked at Lizzie. "A doctor will be out as soon as they can sweet pea." Lizzie nodded.

"Thank you," I responded.

"Come on pumpkin, let's go sit with Uncle Fin and Aunt Casey until the doctor comes out." We walked back over to the group and I looked at the kids.

"If anyone asks you if Liv is your mom, you say yes. We get answers when we say she is your mother." I instructed.

"She's more a mother than Kathy ever was." Maureen stated and Kathleen agreed.

"Daddy," Dickie called.

"Yes buddy," I answered.

"That mean wady that hurt mama, is mama?" he cocked his head confused.

"Well, yea technically buddy." He continued to look at me confused.

"Kathy is your real mommy." His eyes got wide and shook his head real fast.

"NO!" he yelled at me. I was a bit shocked, he has never told me no before, nor has he yelled.

"Richard, don't yell at me," I scolded.

"I want mama!" he cried for Liv, and it wasn't long before his sister started crying too. I couldn't blame him for wanting Olivia. She has had them just as much as I have since they were only four months. She is the only mother they know, or want.

"I know you want mama buddy." I hugged him tight and pulled Lizzie up with us, calming their crying down.

Dickie finally settled but Lizzie was still antsy. Dickie reached out to Fin who was sitting close. "Uncle Fin," he held his arms out to him and Fin just looked at me unsure of what to do. He took a big breath and lifted Dickie from my lap. Dickie snuggled right into him and Fin relaxed. I could see the shock on Fin's face. He wasn't much of kid person. I know he loves to help kids, but having anything to physically do with them was out of his skill set.

Three hours later a doctor finally came out. "Family of Olivia Benson," he called.

"Here!" we all answered. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of us. "Well Ms. Benson is most definitely a fighter. The bullet went through her abdomen and ricocheted up through her diaphragm. In the end we had to remove her spleen, and appendix. We repaired her collapsed lung and the nick in her aortic valve. That was her main bleeder; I was surprised when she came in. From what I was told it took almost twenty five minutes to get her here. By all rights, she should have been DOA; instead she was stable and came out of surgery amazingly well."

"So is my mom going to be okay?" Maureen asked scooting forwards in her chair. The doctor softened his look when he spoke to her.

"She should make a full recovery."

"Should?" I asked.

"Well there is always a chance for infection or unexpected bleeding but I don't see that happening. I give her a 99% of full recovery."

I nodded and sighed relieved. "Thank you,"

"We sees mama now?" Dickie asked still sitting in Fin's lap.

"Sure thing pal," he turned to me, "If you all will follow me," we all stood up and followed the doctor upstairs. He stopped in front of room 419 and looked down at his folder.

"She has one Elliot Stabler listed as her next of kin,"

"Yea that's me," I stepped up Lizzie still sleeping in my arms.

"I want to speak with you for a minute," he looked down at Lizzie "alone."

I shook my head, "don't worry about her, she's a heavy sleeper."

I followed him a few feet away, "before we go in I want you to know that she looks a lot worse than she really is. She is doing remarkably well though. She is attached to many IV's but she is breathing very well on her own and after her collapsed lung that's a great sign."

"Okay," my voice shook. We walked back over he the group and he asked, "Is everyone ready?"

He opened the door and I momentarily stopped. The bed was sitting at a 35 degree angle so she was partially sitting up. She looked so vulnerable, so broken and frail.

"I have a feeling that no one is leaving anytime soon so I will have a roll-a-way brought in for the little ones."

"Thank you.

Everyone took their turns talking to her, except Cragen and I. I just sat with her and Cragen just stared. After a little while Munch, Fin, and Casey went home, leaving me and Cragen with the kids. Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen and Kathleen had fallen asleep on the roll away. Cragen was sleeping in a chair in the corner. Dickie was very anxious the whole time we were in in here and he had only just fallen asleep a short time a go. He paced for an hour, literally walking back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Nothing I did made him sit still. I tried reading books on my phone, movies, I even tried giving him the whole freaking phone to get him to calm down and get his mind off things but he just shook his head and kept walking.

Being that it was quiet I took my chance to talk to her.

"Hey Liv," I ran the back of my hand gently down her face. "You have to wake up Liv. Everyone here is waiting for you." I took a deep breath. "I love you Liv, I need you. I can't raise four fully functioning kids by myself. I have one very distressed little boy here and he is having a hard time. We both already know he is a momma's boy, and you're his momma Liv." I kissed her forehead again and felt something pull at my pants. I looked down and Dickie was looking up at me.

"Daddy, bad dweam." He rubbed his eyes and I scooped him up and laid back in the recliner next to Olivia's bed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**OLIVIA**

"Hey Liv," I felt a hand gently skim over my face. "You have to wake up Liv. Everyone here is waiting for you." I heard Elliot take a deep breath. "I love you Liv, I need you. I can't raise four fully functioning kids by myself."I felt him move my hair out of my face. "I have one very distressed little boy here and he is having a hard time. We both already know he is a momma's boy, and you're his momma Liv," my little boy, I hated knowing that I was the reason he was so upset.

I felt him kiss my forehead and my brain went into overdrive, thinking about the possibilities.

I was so tired I fell back to sleep, not waking up until I heard a different voice.

"Hey Olivia," it was Cragen. "You are going to have to wake up. You are like the daughter I never had, and Elliot, oh god, I don't think he will fare well without you. Neither will those kids. You should have heard Dickie in the waiting room. Elliot had to explain who Kathy was when Dickie asked and when Elliot told him that Kathy was his biological mother Dickie freaked and yelled at Elliot. Then paced for two hours until he was finally tired enough fall asleep. That little boy misses you Olivia; and Elliot, he really loves you Olivia, the way he watches you and keeps you safe, just the way he looks at you can see the love he has for you. I know you feel the same way." I had my eyes open looking at him as he finished his sentence. He was looking down.

"I know, I have loved him for years." I whispered. His head snapped up.

"Olivia!" he checked me over now that I was awake. "I'll be right back," he ran out and I looked over at the recliner pushed up to the side of my bed.

I gently ran my hand through Dickie's soft blonde hair. He is a very light sleeper and I knew it would wake him up. He looked up and smiled, I quickly put my finger to my lips cautioning him to be quiet. I motioned for him to climb up on the bed. When he was fully up on the bed I looked back and Elliot was still asleep.

"How are you baby boy?" I whispered. He wrapped his little arms around me tightly and snuggled down into my side. "I's good," he whispered.

I looked up when I heard the door open and Cragen and a doctor walked in.

"Hey Doc," I whispered.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Ms. Benson." He talked to me for about ten minutes before he looked down at Dickie.

"He definitely looks like a mama's boy. He and your other kids were very worried about you."

I was about to correct him and tell him they were Elliot's kids but Cragen gave me a stern look so I thought again.

"Thanks, they really are good kids; they've been through a lot recently." I tightened my hold on Dickie.

"Well I'll be back later to check on you." With that he walked out and the door shut loudly behind him.

Elliot sat up quickly looking down not realizing I had Dickie.

"Hey El," I looked at him waiting for him to notice I was awake.

"Olivia!" he cupped the side of my face. "I'm so glad you're okay," he sighed and I gently moved my arm away from Dickie and put my hand on the back of Elliot's neck. Before I could let my brain over think what I was doing I quickly leaned up and pulled him forward pressing my lips against his. I went with my instincts and ignored my brain. He relaxed into the kiss almost immediately.

When I pulled back I rested my forehead against his. I could hear my heart monitor accelerate. When I opened my eyes to look at him he was already staring at me. He sat on the bed next to me and I pulled him close enough to hug him. This time, unlike all the other times we've hugged, neither of us let go.

"I was so scared El," I turned my face into his neck, "I didn't know if Kathy would go into the woods after them, but then they came back out to me, I was afraid they were gonna sit there and watch me die, and from what the doctor said I was basically dead. I was afraid you would hate me if they got hurt. I can't lose your kids El, I can't lose you. I was afraid I would never see you again or get to tell you I love you." A few tears fell from my cheek and onto his neck.

He pulled me back and wiped the tears off my face. "I could never hate you Liv. Lizzie and Dickie are safe and out of harm's way." He smiled, "I love you too Olivia." He kissed me but this time it wasn't slow and sweet it was more passionate, and desperate.

"FINALLY!" we broke apart startled by the shout. I looked over and all the kids, except Dickie, were still sleeping. I looked back at the woman with the big mouth.

"Well hello to you too Case." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Hey Liv!" she said sheepishly.

"You guys find Kathy yet?" I asked.

"No, but Fin and Munch are working your case as we speak." Casey answered.

"Why is it _my _case? Shouldn't it be the kid's case?"

"Well their names are on the case but I just kind of grandfathered you in." Casey dismissed easily.

"Okay, I'm glad you all are here but I need to get up to pee." I started to sit up.

"Oh!" Casey helped me stand up and I wobbled. Elliot steadied me and I stood for a minute taking a few deep breaths. The hole in my stomach was throbbing.

"Thanks El,"

When I got done I walked to wash my hands and I listened to everyone talk. Elliot, Casey, and Cragen, were talking about random things until I heard a new voice.

"Where's Livia," Maureen asked, her voice holding a note of panic.

"I'm right here Mo," I said walking gently out of the bathroom.

"Livie, Livia!" Mo and Kat shouted. They both ran and slammed into me. I froze and gasped in pain as they hit my incision. The pain must have been written across my face because Elliot ran over and scolded the girls.

"MO, KAT! Remember she just had major surgery less than 24 hours ago." they both let go and I worked on controlling my breathing; in and out, in and out.

"I'm sorry," both girls backed up, a little teary. I took one final deep breath.

"It's alright, come here." I waved them over but they just looked at me. "You won't hurt me, just come here." They both walked slowly forward and I wrapped my arms around them.

"Are you guys okay?" they both nodded.

"I missed you Livie," Kathleen whispered.

"Missed me? I've only been asleep for a day," I looked to Elliot, "Only a day right?" he nodded.

"See there, only a day." She squeezed me a little tighter and I braced myself.

"Yea but I haven't seen you for days before this." I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Alright girls, why don't we let Liv sit down?" I nodded, that sounded like a really good idea.

I sat down and the girls sat next to me. I had all the kids on the bed with me, except one.

"El, bring her here," I motioned to Lizzie who, being the heavy sleeper she was, was still sleeping.

Elliot picked her up and she was facing away from me. "Lizzie look," Elliot pointed at me but she just shook her head and laid it on Elliot's shoulder.

"Lizzie," I called softly and she whipped her head around, hitting Elliot in the face with all her hair.

"Mama!" she scrambled to get to the bed so Elliot set her down and she stopped moving.

"You's hurt?" I nodded, "Just a little bit." She backed up.

"It's alright sweetie, you won't hurt me, come here."

"You's pomise?" I nodded. "Yes I promise." When she got close enough I pulled her to me so she was in my lap with Dickie. I was sitting in the middle of the bed and Elliot was sitting behind me. I had the twins in my lap and the older girls on either side. Lizzie said something and her brother made a smart remark about. It made us all laugh and Casey mumbled under her breath.

"Where's the camera when you need one?"

**_A few hours later_**

The twins and Kathleen had gone across the street to the park with Casey, and Elliot had gone down to the cafeteria, leaving just me and Maureen.

"Hey Livia,"

"Yea Mo?" I turned to look at her.

"I was wondering." She trailed off.

"Wondering…" I prompted.

"Well the twins already call you mama so I was wondering if Kat and I could call you mom too." She started talking really fast and her voice turned into a whisper.

"Awh Mo, I would love if you called me mom, but shouldn't you ask your dad about this first?"

Elliot appeared leaning against the door frame.

"She did, I told her she had to ask you." He pushed off the door frame and walked over to the bed.

"You really don't mind if all your kids call me mom?" I was a little bit surprised. I thought Elliot might have ill thoughts towards it after he tried to convince the twins that I was Livia. It was what he did next though that really surprised me.

He leaned down and kissed me. I looked up at him when he pulled back. "No, I don't mind because they're not just my kids anymore, they are our kids. You have them just as much as I do. The twins don't even know who Kathy really is, nor do they really care too. Mo and Kat love you to pieces, and you have done so much more for them than Kathy has ever done." He smiled and moved my bangs out of my face.

I pulled his head down and kissed him hard, this time he deepened the kiss farther than before and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Thank you," I smiled and leaned my head against his.

"Oh. My. God," we both slowly turned to the door having completely forgotten that there was one kid in the room and that the other ones would be back soon. Kathleen was standing in the door way her mouth open. She looked around us to Maureen, "Did that really just happen?" she asked her older sister who was also sitting there just gaping.

"Yes, TWICE!" Maureen squealed and Kathleen joined in. I could feel the blush burn my cheeks and I buried my face in Elliot's neck. I heard and felt him chuckle.

"Shut up," I laughed into his shoulder and he just tightened his embrace.

"Does this mean you guys are dating?" Maureen asked a bit hopeful. I looked up at Elliot questioningly and he smiled before looking back to Maureen.

"Yea, yea it does Mo," Mo and Kat started to squeal again.

"Do you know how long we have been waiting for this?" Kathleen asked excitedly. We both shook our heads.

"Four years! But then the twins were born and we thought it would never happen, but then there was hope again when you and Kathy divorced."

I snuggled into Elliot's chest behind me. "Mama!" I heard the footfalls of little feet before I heard the voices.

They came running into the room and attempted to climb up on the bed. Casey gave them a helping hand and they crawled right up into my lap.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: If anyone hasn't noticed, I am not from New York. I have only visited once and that was Buffalo. Please excuse any geographical errors. I'm working off Google for that part. I'm sorry for the long time between postings. I just started college and time is tight right now. I promise to try harder! :)

Chapter 6

About six months later

Monday

March 17th, 2014

Precinct

About six months had passed since they let me out of the hospital. Elliot and the kids moved in with me when I got out. My apartment was bigger and had more rooms.

I was put on light duty for two months before I finally got Cragen to let me go back out into the field with Elliot. Even though he was there when Elliot specifically said we were dating, he has chosen to ignore it. The only thing he told us the day I came back to work was, "I don't want any 'fun' in my cribs" as he was walking towards his office. Elliot laughed and I turned red. 'Fun' happened frequently in the Stabler-Benson household.

Munch had arrested Jacob on scene. He was charged with child endangerment and conspiracy to abduct a police officer. He had yet to give up any information on Kathy. No matter what we did or said he stayed completely mute. We did learn from a background check and a little investigative work, that he was indebted to Kathy. She supplied him with drugs and in exchange he became like a personal body guard. Fin was the only one who hadn't tried interrogating him, but he planned to.

After that find we looked into Kathy a bit more. We asked around the narcotics department and found that Kathy was really a big player in the drug game recently. She has multiple arrest warrants out for her. The Narcs were all for us bringing her in.

"Benson," I answered my ringing phone. I was really getting tired of answering phones. I had done pretty much nothing but answer phones and do paperwork for two months. At least the result was that my entire backlog was completely finished. Until we caught our next case, I was finished.

Although I would rather answer phones then have some serial rapist running loose.

"Hello Olivia, I heard you have been back to work for a while." Kathy's voice came through the phone.

I grabbed a note pad and scribbled 'Kathy's on the phone' and threw the pad at Elliot, hitting him in the face.

"Uh yea, pretty boring. What do you want Kathy?" I asked unsure of her calm voice.

"Not much. I already have half of what I want." In the background I could hear crying, familiar crying and my chest constricted in fear for my girls.

"Mom!" both Kathleen and Maureen called out to me. My heart started beating faster. I felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"I want the twins. I will call you in an hour, if you don't have them ready to deliver to the place of my choice, you will never see Maureen or Kathleen again." She hung up and I started pacing. I felt Elliot's hands on my shoulders. He was gently rubbing them, trying to get me to relax for just a second.

"Fin, Munch, can you two go grab the twins from daycare?" Elliot asked not yet letting go of my shoulders.

"You're not actually going to appease Kathy are you?" Fin asked and before Elliot could answer I whipped around,

"No!" I spat my voice dripping with a venom that I sort of felt bad for afterwards. I made a mental note to apologize to Fin later.

I picked up the phone and called the daycare. This seemed a bit like déjà vu, but I hoped I wouldn't have to make another call like to her anytime soon, or ever really.

"Childs Path daycare," Ms. Veronica answered.

"Hey Ms. Veronica," I politely answered.

"Hi Ms. Benson, what can I do for you today?" she asked. She knew me well now. In the first two and a half months out of the hospital I was at home so I got them ready in the mornings and took everyone to school and daycare. I also picked them up and made dinner. It was very... domestic, but I was surprised at how much I loved domestic.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Mo! Phone for you!" I called and she came down the hall. I have been home from the hospital for eleven days and we had all settled into a routine._

_"Thanks mom," I hand her the phone and she ran off down the hall to talk to her friend McKenzie. I turned the crock pot off and went to clear the table._

_"Hey mom, can I go over to McKenzie's?" Maureen asked._

_"Is your homework done?" I asked. "Yea, it's in on my desk,"she nodded._

_"Sure, sweetie. Will you be home tonight or after school tomorrow?" I asked._

_"After school," I walked over and kissed her cheek._

_"Have fun and call me on your way to school tomorrow," a car horn honked and she smiled._

_"Thanks, Love you mom," she gave me a hug and ran out the front door. That left just the twins who had just laid down for a nap. Kat went home with a friend today so the house was quiet._

_Fifteen minutes later Elliot walked in the door. He gave me a kiss and looked around._

_"The house is quiet, where is everyone?" he asked._

_"The girls are at their friends and the twins just laid down for a nap."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"I'm sending detective's Fin Tutuola and John Munch to get Lizzie and Dickie. The kids will immediately recognize them as Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch. They will also show their badges." I explained, leaving out the fact that Kathy had gone crazy again. At least this time her destination wasn't the daycare so all was good there.

"Okay," she said easily.

"Thanks Ms. Veronica."

I hung up and paced some more. Kathy had my two girls, and I had no clue what she planned on doing with them. I was scared for them, I didn't want them hurt, or killed. I needed my two oldest girls around.

I paced some more and chewed at my fingernails, a habit I thought I had broken.

"Liv, Liv, look at me." Elliot basically ordered. I looked up at him trying to keep my panic at bay.

"We are going to get them back. We have too." I knew he was trying to be strong for my sake but in all actuality Mo and Kat were his girls. It's a father's prerogative to keep them safe.

Cragen walked out then. "What's going on?"

"Kathy has Maureen and Kathleen." Elliot filled him in and I continued to pace. I stopped and listened to Elliot talk to Cragen waiting for the boys to be back with my babies.

About twenty minutes passed and I heard the elevators open. I looked over and I saw two small bodies running our way, their heavy coats on and backpacks that were way too big.

"Mommy!" not long ago they made the switch from Mama to Mommy. I scooped Dickie up and Elliot picked up Lizzie.

"There are my babies," I said as I helped Dickie out of his overcoat. "I's not a baby no more mommy, I's a big boy." He crossed his arms in front of him looking very serious.

"Oh well excuse me," I joked and he laughed at me.

"Liv you sit here with the kids for a moment. I'm going to steal Elliot and see if they got anything from the call." Elliot and Cragen walked off and turned to Munch and Fin.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it baby girl. You were just upset, no harm done." I smiled.

"Thanks Fin." We talked mindlessly for a while until Elliot and Cragen walked back out. Just then my phone rang.

"Benson," I answer as usual.

"I want the twins at the abandoned amusement, by the Ferris Wheel. One hour or the girls are gone. Forever." She hangs up again and I look up at Elliot.

"She wants the twins at the abandoned amusement park. The old one out in Glendale, by the Ferris Wheel in an hour."

"Who wants the twins at the abandoned amusement park in an hour?" Casey asked as she walked in.

"Aunty Casey!" the twins ran to her.

"Kathy. Casey can you watch them?" I asked.

"Olivia, you should stay here," Cragen started but I looked at him and he retracted his statement.

"Case?" I asked again.

"Well I'm technically on the clock, but hey whatever, I have nothing better to do anyway." she shrugged her shoulders and lifted both Lizzie and Dickie up off the ground.

"Thanks Casey." I smiled at her thankfully.

"No problem," she looked at Lizzie and Dickie, "LETS GO PLAY SOME GAMES!" she said in a crazy voice and the kids broke out in laughs. They love their Aunt Casey.

We run to the car and we haul ass towards Glendale.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We pulled into the parking lot of old amusement park. It was creepy, and quiet. The wooden ticket booths had trees growing through them and falling apart. The paint was peeling off of everything, giving it an added freak factor.

"I haven't been here since I was kid." Elliot mumbled.

"Me either," I whispered. This park has been condemned and closed for forty years now. I use to come here to escape my mother when she started getting more abusive. She would chase me but I could cut through the woods and make it here. This place always freaked her out, so it became my hiding spot.

"Elliot, what if She doesn't have the girls here?" I asked. If someone kills her while we are here and the girls are elsewhere we may never find them.

"They have to be, the first call traced back to here too." Elliot mumbled.

"Ready?" Fin asked.

"Hell yea." I nodded. We started back through the maze of broken rides and buildings. I remembered each one as I walked past them; each looking more and more intimidating.

Continuing farther into the belly of the beast I kept close to Elliot. This whole thing had me a bit on edge and I had this unconscious need to stay close to him.

Elliot was in the front next to Cragen. Even Cragen, had come out on this case. He too refused to stay back. He grabbed his gun from his drawer and stated "I'm driving," before leading the way to the cruisers.

I was behind them and Fin and Munch were bringing up the rear. I was in the middle and I knew that it was an attempt to keep me out of harm's way. They had kept me in the middle of themselves in any situation that could be considered even the slightest bit dangerous for the last two months. To them, just leaving the precinct was dangerous.

"The Ferris Wheel is just around this corner," I whisper and the boys nodded as we approached the corner.

We round the corner and Kathy is standing in front of us, her back facing us. As we got closer she turned around and four more people came out the bushes. We all stopped when we noticed they all had guns in their hands.

"Well, well, well." Kathy laughed. She looked terrible, her hair was a mess and she was wearing too little clothing for March. She was thin and had the general look of a druggy. I was willing to bet that is someone was to check her fingertips they were burnt and scarred over.

"I figured you wouldn't bring the runts," she took a deep breath, "Janelle, Sharon!" she called and two more people walked out of the bushes, this time each holding one of my girls; a knife held to their throats. The smaller woman had Kathleen and the larger had Maureen. Both of the girls had tear tracks running down their faces and they looked scared. My heart ached for my girls and I could my own tears in the backs of eyes. I blinked keeping them at bay.

"Kathy, what the hell is going on? Why do you want my kids?" Elliot asked, his anger boiling. I could see the dark red flush creeping up his neck, towards his face. He was visibly shaking and his jaw was clenched.

"Well for one, they are not _your _kids, they are _our _kids, and for two, I want them; all of them." she sneered scratching at the crease in her elbow.

I looked at Elliot and then to Sharon and Janelle. I looked back to him and gave him an almost imperceptible nod. The girls were about six inches shorter than the women holding them. We raised our guns and fired at the same time putting a bullet in the foreheads of the women. The girls turned tail and ran into the surrounding forest.

The others saw what happened and they all turned to us, guns pointed.

We hid behind what we could and when we stuck our heads up they fired. They were hiding too and we were all running out of ammo.

"Elliot! Are you okay?" I saw him hit the ground and dropped next to him. He had put a hand over the hole in his thigh and looked up at me. "I'm fine. GET HER. Get our kids," he practically ordered.

"I plan to," I kissed his head, internally smiling at how he said _our _kids again. It gave me butterflies every time he said it.

The sound of all the different gun firing was deafening. The whole area smelled of gunpowder and I could hear the muted moans and groans from the ones we had hit.

We had losses of our own too. Elliot sat with a round in his thigh, Cragen took a round to the shoulder and Munch was out of ammo. He was working on getting Cragen and Elliot's bleeding to stop.

A few more shots and my gun clicked. We had managed to incapacitate most of the people but there was still Kathy and one of her accomplices. I was trying to figure out what to do next when I moved my leg and realized I had my back up pistol on my ankle.

I held my back up to Fin, "Our only chance is going to be run out there. Do you still have any rounds left?" he nodded. I knew no one liked my plan but no one else any better ideas.

"Ready?" Fin asked, he was just as anxious as we are and I knew he wanted Kathy just as dead as we did.

"Let's go," Before I could move though, Elliot put a hand on my shoulder.

'Liv, please be careful when you go out here, I just got you back,"

"I'll do my best," I say before I take off with Fin, not giving him a chance to protest what I had said.

Fin and I ran out and Kathy was standing there, a gun pointed at Kathleen. "You look just like her," she scoffed. "How is that? You are the ugly duckling of the clan aren't you? You know that you were a mistake? I meant to have you aborted before your father found out but I didn't have the chance."

"Kathy!" Fin called. She turned around and saw us walking towards her.

"Well, did you finally decide to stop being such pansies and come out to the fight?" she chuckled.

"No, I came out to get my kids back,"

"_Your kids_?" she out right laughed. "They are not your kids, and they never will be." I heard Fin struggling with the last accomplice behind me and I was getting closer to Kathy.

She raised her gun to me and I raised mine to her. She managed to fire first and felt the bullet sear through my stomach. I fell backwards and cursed.

"Dammit, that just healed." I looked for my gun but it was nowhere to be found. Kathy walked up holding her shoulder. I grinned inwardly, I had hit her and it would kill her if she didn't go to a hospital soon. Then again, I was going to die if I didn't get to a hospital soon. She pointed her gun down at me and I closed my eyes.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8_**

**_ABANDONED AMUSEMENT PARK_**

**_**MAUREEN**_**

I saw mom hit the ground, and Kathy laughed. Moms gun slid across the ground and I grabbed it before Kathy could realize what I did. She walked up to mom holding her shoulder and I smiled, mom got her. I smile faded though because she too got mom.

When Kathy aimed the gun at mom's head, I knew what i had to do.

I aimed the gun at her and fired but I missed. It was enough to startle Kathy though and she dropped her gun.

"Kat, go to mom." I told her. She nodded and went over to mom lying on the ground. I walked towards Kathy and she backed up.

"Come on Maureen, you wouldn't shoot your own mother right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not, I love my mother." She seemed to relax a bit, "Unfortunately for you though, my mother is lying in a puddle of her own blood behind me."

Her eyes got wide, "This is for all the hell you have put us through." I squeezed the trigger again this time, this time I hit my mark. I felt the recoil from the gun and Kathy hit the ground, a whole in her chest. I stood just staring at her, I dropped the gun to my side it still firmly grasped in my hand and stared.

"Maureen," I heard uncle Fin call me, I turned around and he gently and slowly pulled the gun from my hand. I launched into his arms and he held me up.

"It's alright," I felt him pick me up off the ground and carry me. When he set me down I heard dads worried voice.

"Maureen! Fin is she okay?"

"Yea physically, it's all over though. Kathy is dead and I have a helicopter coming in for Liv," he whispered and ran off in the direction he came from.

**ELLIOT**

"Mo, are you okay?" she started to nod but then shook her head no.

"What happened?"

"Kathy shot mom in the stomach." My heart dropped. Would I get lucky enough to keep her a second time? "Okay, what happened then?" I asked.

"Kathy tried to kill mom. She walked up and pointed a gun at her head. I did the only think I could think of. I grabbed mom's gun off the ground and shot at her. I missed the first time but the second shot killed her." I pulled her into my chest and curled into me.

"It's okay Mo," I held her tight until I heard 'whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop,' I looked up and saw the helicopter landing.

"Where's Kat?" I asked.

"With mom," she answered and I nodded. Fin walked back around the corner with the paramedics following him.

"Fin, where's Kathleen?" I figured he would send her back here and he would ride with Liv.

"She's riding with the paramedics to tell them her allergies and about her previous GSW." Kathleen was smart and both she and Maureen knew Liv's allergies in case they had to tell a doctor.

The EMT's started poking around my leg. "Will you just stitch it up and let's go! It's not even bleeding anymore. I want to go get my kids and Olivia," I started to stand up.

"Elliot, sit your ass down. None of us are going anywhere until you calm down. Munch already called Casey. She is on her way to the hospital, she is going to sit with Kathleen and the twins until we get there." Cragen ordered and I sat back down.

They loaded Cragen and I into the same ambulance and Maureen rode along with us. Fin and Munch were following us in one of the cruisers.

When we got to the hospital they took me and Cragen back and patched our wounds. Neither was bad enough for surgery but I was told to stay off my right leg for two weeks while it healed. Of course I agreed knowing full well that would go against those orders. I would rather limp than need crutches or a wheelchair.

Maureen wheeled me, much to my dismay, out to the waiting room where Casey was waiting with three of my kids.

"Daddy!" the three ran over to me.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kat asked.

"I'm fine sweetie, nothing major. Are you alright?" I asked checking her over angling her neck so I could see if the blade cut her or not.

"I'm fine daddy," I gave her a hug. "How was your mom?" I asked,

"She didn't wake up; the EMT's said she did better when I held her hand though. Kathy's shot went right through the same spot as before." Kat pulled a chair up next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay. She's strong right dad?" she looked up at me.

"Yea sweetie, she is. Just like you and you sister." I said. I pulled them both close again. I could have lost them today. Kathy didn't care if they lived or died. She was much more worried about getting money for her addiction. She would have had no issue with them dying today, and she would have been happy to take Liv out with them.

A few hours pass and we are still waiting in the waiting room. Maureen had Lizzie and they were reading books on my phone. Dickie was firmly attached to me, sitting on my good leg, his thumb in his mouth. That startled me a bit. He never sucked his thumb.

Four hours passed and a doctor finally came out.

"Hello again," Dr. Powers walked up and sat in front of us.

"Olivia came out of surgery well. The gunshot went through the same path as before so it really just ripped through all the old scar tissue. It did rip through one her lungs and the pericardial sac around her heart. We did manage to repair all the damage and she is in a room. We had to open up her chest so she will be very sore for a while. I expect her to wake up at any time now." he stood up and waved us along to follow him.

"Elliot," he called me over again, this time I had Dickie in my arms but he didn't seem to care.

"When we went into her stomach, we had to remove one of her ovaries due to how mangled it was. The other one was badly damaged but we left it. It should heal up. Now the last time you two were in here you left in a relationship. I sort of believed that you already were but I guess not."

I shook my head, "No the kids biologically aren't hers but they are in every other way."

"Well I'm just warning you now; this will cause problems conceiving in the future. I don't foresee it being easy for her to conceive but it is still possible." I nodded. That really could cause a problem seeing as Liv has always wanted kids of her own. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard. It would crush her if she could never have kids.

We walked in and this time she was hooked up to a respirator.

"Is the machine breathing for her?" Casey asked.

"No, it's helping her but when both her lungs collapsed she needed a little assistance. But it is in no way breathing _for_ her."

"Okay," Casey said and looked back at me.

TBC


End file.
